


At the Eve of Battle

by Crystal_Grace



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Grace/pseuds/Crystal_Grace
Summary: Shepard sends a mail to Hackett with a proposal.





	At the Eve of Battle

It's not the first time, but it's the last. Shepard still remembers the first time she did it; torn between decorum and guilty desire, the latter won. It's not like anybody would ever know.

As her fingers rub the tender flesh in between her legs, her thoughts go to the man she has wanted ever since she had laid eyes on him. And until this day his voice could undo her. Whenever they had to talk, her self control was unwavering, but away from prying eyes and ears she could indulge and hope that maybe, just maybe, they would go away; the feelings, the desire, the craving. They never did.

It's always effortless to do this when he is on her mind. Her body has immediate reactions to her thoughts. How would it react if he was there? If instead of her fingers it was his, or perhaps his very cock. How does it look like? How does it feel like? Could he last long? It would be so good if he could. Would he say profanities with that beautiful and polite mouth while fucking her?

Shepard is close; no longer satisfied with teasing and prolonging the pleasure. Rubbing and pressuring the nub, she can no longer control her breathing and occasional gasps. If only it was him. Her orgasm hits, not as satisfying this time. Perhaps it's the moment, the pressure of what's happening tomorrow. Whatever the reason, she is more unfulfilled than before.

Perhaps, perhaps she ought to risk it.

Not even bothering to clean her hand, she turns on the mail console on her omnitool. They all could die tomorrow and this is not something she'd rather die hiding.

 

> "Admiral Hackett:

> I hope this finds you in an understanding mood at least, a forgiving one if this happens to bother you. In amidst what's happening I can no longer hide it, Sir.

> The details are long for mail, although I'd be happy to tell you in person if you so wish. I fear we might not have time, even so.

> I've wanted you for a long time, Sir, and in light of what's ahead of us I find myself needing to confess and ask you, Sir, if we could have some stress relief together.

> Shepard."

Pushing a send button was never so difficult, but she manages. Now she could worry about the reapers without the burden of regret, of doubt. Her crew always came to her with requests, this had been hers.

Hackett could never answer her, choosing to pretend nothing happened, or he could even chastise her for breaking regulations, she doesn't mind it. She's more than Alliance, she's Spectre, and above all else, she's the biggest chance of survival of the entire galaxy; he had said so himself. She can indulge, she has sacrificed too much.

 

Shepard leaves the shower to find her terminal blinking. Could it be his answer?

Still only in towel, she checks the mail, only to find another ANN report. She appreciates the service, but it's not something she's looking forward to reading at the moment. Before exiting the terminal, a new message appears, and against all she thought just a few minutes ago, her stomach turns to ice. How can a name make the great Commander Shepard anxious, afraid even, when even reapers cannot?

With a deep breath, she opens the message, and is surprised by the short reply.

 

> "Shepard,

> Come to this coordinates.

> Hackett."

Not wasting a second to think about implications, she asks EDI to pass on the coordinates to Joker. She can think about what it could mean on the way there.

Thinking, however, isn't what happens. Shepard feels like a teenager going to her first date, only worse because her date is the head of the Alliance military. Looking at her Dress Blues on the mirror she wonders if she shouldn't perhaps wear a normal dress. No. This isn't a common meeting and if everything goes well, she won't be wearing anything for the majority of the time. "I'm Commander Shepard, and there is no way I'm backing out." Whenever the woman weakens, she can count on the Commander to remain strong.

 

When they arrive, Shepard is resolute, and no matter who asks or how many times they insist, she doesn't say what they're doing at the small station. Part of her is glad they're not at his ship, but part of her is guilty for removing him of his duty. Although, he above anyone else would know whether he could take some time off. It wouldn't be for long either, the war makes sure of it.

When the door of the apartment opens to reveal the man she's been dreaming of for the better part of her recent years, Shepard salutes him and tries to be professional. He wouldn't have invited her if he hadn't accepted her proposal, but he's her superior and she has no clue how to act beside him if not professionally.

"Come in." The last time she heard him in person was after Aratoht. The both of them could never had imagined what she would find there, but his understanding impressed her most of all. It's nice to meet again, and without the burden of a mission gone awry. "You can act freely, Shepard." He adds when she enters the room still as a soldier. "You sure did when you sent the mail."

"I'm glad I did. Otherwise we wouldn't be here."

"No. We wouldn't." He points to the large bed then walks over to sit on the end. She doesn't follow, preferring to stand and face him. There are just too many feelings confusing her at the moment. "I would like to know what led you to this, but as we both know, time is short."

"Should we just undress and get to it, then?" She says as her hands get to the buttons. Something she learned early is to be practical when things are confusing.

"You should know, Shepard, the attraction is mutual." His eyes follow her hands as they open the shirt. Too fast and not fast enough. If only they had more time she could delay it more, entice him, but at the same time she can't wait to be naked with him. "You are a great woman." His hands start undoing the buttons of his uniform. "Brave and capable beyond any other person I know. Unbreakable."

"Careful, Sir. Or I might leave this room in love with you." Her shirt meets the floor, and her hands unzip the pants in one quick motion. A little nudge is all it's required for the fabric to pool at her shoes.

"And that is a burden we don't want, isn't it?" His eyes never leaving her form.

"Not a burden. But it's painful in such times." She bends over to remove the shoes and notices how hungry he looks. Shepard never thought she would see that look outside of her imagination, and the real thing is much better. "Which doesn't mean, Sir, that my interest is merely sexual. It is, though, more practical to keep it this way."

"You're right. As you've always been about everything." Folding the shirt and laying it beside him, Hackett removes his shoes, not as carefully as he was with his Dress Blues.

Shepard doesn't want him to remove all his clothes, however. She wants the surprise of seeing his cock spring free, preferably close to her face. And so, after he stands to remove his pants, she steps forward and stops him with her hands on his. His hot breath so close to her face makes her sigh. "Let me, Sir." Her words come out a rough whisper.

"Go ahead." His voice is thicker, rougher as well. It'll indeed be great to hear it while he's inside her.

She doesn't waste time. Getting down on one knee, Shepard rubs her hand over his boxers, feeling the hard bulge underneath. She's wet, and if she's honest, she's been since she crossed the corridor. Pulling the small piece of cloth down, she gasps at the sight of his cock so ready and so beautiful. He's so hard the foreskin is completely stretched back, the veins are pulsing strongly and the head is wet. It's long, and it's thick. He isn't huge, but she's sure it'll be a delicious stretch inside of her.

"Like what you found?" She looks up to find him with a smirk, and she feels like a cat who's been caught licking the owner's milk. Actually, maybe some licking is in order.

Without breaking eye contact, Shepard holds his shaft in her hand, noticing how he draws in a breath. She sticks her tongue out and licks slowly from the base to top. The staggered hiss from the man is too satisfying and she feels her wetness increasing.

She planned on saying something, but to have him in her hand, on her tongue, it feels like having her favourite meal at her disposal. And more than that, it's likely a chance that will never repeat itself. When she closes her mouth around the head and sucks it definitely feels like her favourite meal. The warmth in her chest, the pleasure and satisfaction it gives her is more than any cock should be allowed to cause. She can't avoid the hum of delight. And Hackett's sounds of pleasure only makes it more delectable.

"Fuck, Shepard. What a perfect mouth you have." Oh he does say profanities with that beautiful mouth.

Never in her dreams sucking him was this good. Points to reality once again. His veins pulsing against her tongue, the tip ever closer to her throat as she moves her head, his taste, his sounds, his hands now on her hair; all of it makes her want to stay in this position forever. Wanting him deeper, she lets him further in, controlling her breathing so he can slide to her throat and fill her without making her choke. Oh god, blessed be this man.

Hackett moves carefully not to hurt her, she knows it, but she also knows she's making him crazy. It's hard to let go, though. It's delicious and she doesn't want it to end.

But his hands pull her away. And she opens her eyes to look at his flushed face. The saliva connecting his cock to her tongue as he slides out is completely obscene, she knows. And she's proud of what she's done. That is not the face of an Admiral, it's the face of a man. A horny and stirred man, ready to snap. And she's eager for it.

Standing up while wiping her lips with her thumb, she watches as his eyes follow her every move. Soon his hands are back on her, but this time on her bra, which he quickly unhooks and lets fall.

"If only we had more time." His hands knead the soft mounds.

"It would be my dream. Ah!" His squeezing of both her nipples at once catches her off guard.

"Let's not waste it. Lie down, Shepard." He says while his hands leave her breasts to rub downwards.

She obliges, but before she can do anything else, he is on top of her. The feeling of his mouth on her neck, wet and warm, leaving a cold trail as he places several open mouthed kisses across her skin -to her shoulder, to her collarbone, to her breasts- numbs her to much of all else. She only realizes she's naked when her panties get stuck on her feet.

She wiggles them off in time for Hackett to settle between her thighs, keeping her legs on both sides of his head.

"I can't wait to fuck you, but I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't eat you out." His words make her hiss and take her hands to his beautiful grey hair.

"You have no idea how long I've been dreaming of this." She's the one with a breathy voice now. Anticipation fills her chest as her heart beats madly inside it.

"So wet..." And he stops speaking to lick her instead. His fingers in there are nothing like hers had been a couple of hours earlier. He keeps her open with a hand while the other prods her entrance. His tongue travels from her clit to the lewdly wet passage currently being stretched by his two fingers. It's amazing. She can't remember a time when this was so good. If only they could hide away for a week to fuck non stop.

"Fuck, Hackett. What a perfect mouth you have." She mirrors his words and adds in a few moans. He is nothing but attentive, and every movement, every touch, makes her want to squirm against his mouth. His tongue is firm yet flexible to flicker against her clit and make her cry out. "Oh, yes. That way is good." She intensifies her hold on his hair as he pushes his fingers in, fucking her.

Shepard isn't a loud woman; military life doesn't allow it, especially when one breaks rules to frolic with their peers, but he feels just _so good_. Already she's close to climax, and she can't keep track of her actions.

His tongue laps her with intent, then he sucks her only to lick again. It's a chase she knows he's enjoying, but it's driving her crazy. "Oh damn!" So good, almost, almost there. “Oh Hackett, I-” She's lost to pleasure; squirming and rubbing against his face as his fingers continue to fuck her, more slowly now.

She's far from satisfied, however. As her mind clears she wants nothing more than his cock in her. She focuses her gaze on his face, just a little above her crotch, and sees the expression of pride mixed with desire.

"I just made the great Commander Shepard come undone." His smirk hides nothing. "With my mouth."

"It's such a great mouth." She twirls his hair around her fingers while lowering her legs to the mattress.

"You are beautiful, Shepard." He moves up her body and she feels his cock rubbing her thigh. "All of you." She isn't vain, but to be called beautiful with so many scars after Cerberus brought her back makes her heart skip a beat. She knows he isn't flattering her, he's not that kind of man, and she appreciates him all the more for it. "And delicious too."

"Thank you, Admiral. You are a hot man yourself." Her fingers stop playing with his hair to slide down his neck to his shoulders, where she holds while rubbing her thighs on his waist. "Too bad I don't get to drink you."

"I wish you would have sent the mail sooner." He grabs her left thigh, positioning himself right in between her legs. She can't wait for that throbbing cock to be inside her. But Hackett seems to be more patient, as he moves his hips to slide on her wet folds. And it's maddening.

"Would you have accepted if I had?" She rubs her other leg on his and pushes her fingers a bit harder on his shoulders, trying to urge him forward, but he continues the delicious and torturous teasing.

"Unlikely." His hand gets in between them and she feels him help the tip to her entrance. Anticipation has her breathing through her mouth. "But if I had we could have enjoyed this more."

"There's little point in wondering. Fuck me, Admiral, Sir."

"With pleasure." Shepard barely registers his words as his cock enters her, so hot against her slippery skin. The pulsing veins against her walls become all the more obvious when he stills; both heartbeats burning in her core. "Your cunt is amazing, Shepard."

"It's all yours, Sir.” She pants the words. “And I have to say, you feel great in there." Feeling so full, with his throbbing inside her, it's heaven.

"I could fuck you all day." He moves again, igniting her senses and pushing a moan out of her lips.

"Could you, Sir?" Her words sound more like a plea, but she doesn't mind. This is something she could beg for if they weren't at war.

"You think I'm too old, Shepard?" The smirk shows he didn't take it as offense, and it wasn't the intention, so even better.

"I meant it more for your duties, Sir. But- oh. I don't think you're too old. Ah!" No man too old could feel this good. "You're older, that's all." Such a young Admiral, still halfway through his life.

"Were we not at war I could go on vacation,” the small grunts that punctuate his words give her delicious goosebumps, “bring you with me somewhere we wouldn't be interrupted, and fuck. You. All. Day." Each word was punctuated by a hard thrust, and damn it but this will be over too soon. Shepard tried not to squeeze him more than her body would do on its own account, afraid to push him close too quickly, but it wouldn't last as long as she wanted no matter what she did. "I still can't believe you sent that mail, Shepard.”

Hackett suddenly pulls away, but before Shepard can complain, his hands on her body tells her he wants her to turn, and she does. His hand soon find a breast as he covers her back with his body; the other hand helping to support his weight. His cock pushes against her butt as he wiggles to become comfortable on all fours, and with a little guiding from the hand that was on her breast, she feels him slide effortlessly into her cunt once more.

The squeezing of her breast while he fills her deep has Shepard almost losing control. There's no more speaking, only gasps and moans filling the small room. Her body is burning with the coursing pleasure through her veins, and she has never felt more alive.

“I'm close, Shepard.” That usually means 'where do you want me to come?' and there's nowhere else she'd rather have him spend.

“Fill me, Hackett! Sir!” She pants her answer. “Ah! Come in me. Claim- Oh! Claim me!”

She takes his groan against her shoulder as approval, and moves a hand to her clit to speed her climax. She wanted this to last, but they do have a war to win. Soon she's flooded by the powerful waves of orgasm, squeezing his cock inside her and lost to bliss.

“Argh, Shepard!” Somewhere in the haze of pleasure she feels him squeeze her tight, jerking against her body. As his cock twitches inside of her walls she's sure she's filled, and it gives her an odd contentment. Looking at the state of the sheets, her nails surely would have pierced his skin should they have kept the previous position. Not that she would have minded leaving him a mark.

They collapse on the mattress facing each other, and she's glad she lived to see this look on his face. More than anything, she's happy she's the cause.

“That was amazing, Sir. Thank you.” This is definitely the best stress relief of her life.

“I should be the one thanking you, Shepard.” His blue eyes are like pools staring at her, and she could lose herself in them. “What made you send the mail?”

“We could all die in this war. I... thought it was worth the shot, Sir.” A sigh escapes her lips. “I thought I wouldn't get the chance to tell you if I waited.” His hand on her cheek surprises her.

“You go there tomorrow, and you give them hell. You can do it, Shepard. And when you're back, we can go on that vacation together.”

“If you promise I'll have sex as good as this every day, you can count me in, Sir.” She didn't count on her words drawing a laugh out of him. She has never seen him laugh. Oh, Hackett, it seems I'll be leaving this room in love after all.

“Every day and night, until we can't do it anymore.” She smiles at his words, that surely is something to look forward to.

“I should go.” She sits up, scanning the mess of the room with her eyes in search of her clothes.

She dresses in silence, and she's sure he is watching her every move just like before. When she sits at the end of the bed to put on her shoes, the movement on the mattress tells her Hackett got out. In her field of vision she watches him put on his own clothes. It's weird, for some reason she feels a bit guilty.

One shoe on her foot, the other forgotten for the moment, she watches him move around and collect his clothes. A mess much smaller than her own. “Sir.” She almost regrets speaking, but she's gone so far already, she can try it. “I want you to know, I don't regret a thing. And I do want to go on that vacation with you. For more reasons than amazing sex.”

“I know, Shepard.” How? “Your eyes told me as much.” He has a slight smile on his face, and it tugs on her heart. Stupid feelings. She decides to put on the other shoe then. “We can talk about this after it's over.”

“Yes.” She stands up and runs her hands on the fabric, making sure it's not so wrinkled. She should've thought about this before rushing to be naked. Turning to face him, she finds him still shirtless. What a sight. “I'll see you at the briefing, Sir.”

“Be careful out there, Shepard.”

“Always, Sir.” She salutes him, despite his earlier request to stop with formalities, and walks to the door. She stops for a heartbeat, but decides it's better to leave. They can talk when it's over.

 

Hackett comes aboard the Normandy for the briefing, and Shepard notices it surprises most of her crew. She's surprised too if she's honest. It's not easy to control her traitorous heart after what they've been through, but she manages.

After talking to Anderson on the vidcom and getting her mission details, she's left with Hackett in the room. She's sure EDI is watching, she's always watching, she's the ship after all, but Shepard doesn't care. “Sir.”

“Is there something else, Shepard?” He is all too professional, which is the right thing to do, but at this moment her heart bugs her for a last wish.

“Can I get a good luck kiss, Sir?” His surprise is obvious on his face, but he doesn't waste a minute thinking about it. Soon his lips are on hers, and she melts into them. There's the desire from their time together, added by the desperation of the difficult times they're in, there's also her confused feelings, but above all else there is care. She knew he cared about her, after all he was the one who collected her dog tags, but she never thought he would show in such way. Well, she never thought he would have sex with her either.

 

As she watches the man she's dreamed about for years leave the Normandy, ready to face the most difficult war the Alliance and the very galaxy has gone through in thousands of years, she's glad she sent the mail.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a relationship that I wished was possible. I've been wanting to write something about them for a while, and this one decided to surface today. I hope you liked it :3


End file.
